A Flake of Hope
by Chocolate.Covered.Life
Summary: After graduation, Hikaru was in a terrible attack that killed him. Months of depression and vowing not to let anyone in his world except the club went by.  But one persistent, ecstatic girl gave him a flake of hope in darkness. KaoOC
1. Prologue Chapter

~O~

**My first story on this site so R&R please. Enjoy~**

**[Chocola]**

_After every host graduated, Hikaru was in a terrible incident that killed him. After months of depression and vowing not to let anyone in his world except the hosts, Kaoru mustered up the strength to go out to the library for college books. One trip to the library brought him a flake of hope in all the darkness._

~O~

It was the day of Hikaru's tragic death. He had died due to murder by a group of amrobbers looking for Hikaru's wallet, he looked like a rich boy. Kaoru was crying silently in the emergency room, his trembling hands covering his eyes. Haruhi wasn't doing anything except sitting in the cold chair next to him, her face like stone. A tear fell down but no reaction came from her. The trail led down to her chin, and landed on her jeans. Tamaki was pacing the room, not saying anything. It seemed like he was on the edge of screaming out in anger for the silence that haunted the hosts. Kyouya didn't show any emotion and kept typing on his laptop perched upon his lap. His glasses were shiny from the glare the lights gave. Hunny and Mori were there too. Hunny had gotten a call from Haruhi who heard the news first. Hunny told Mori and both rushed to the hospital, still in their karate-sparing clothes. Hunny was frowning, shaking his head, and occasionally put his head on Mori, who hugged him. Mori didn't say anything, just expressing his sadness through his eyes. They seemed cloudier and grayer from before. All of them were jumpy and nervous, awaiting the answer from the doctor.

After 5 more minutes of the annoying, heart-wrenching silence, a man in a labcoat came out. He showed no facial features that indicated of the answer. He walked right in front of all hosts, Tamaki sat. The doctor shook his head, using his hand to make a movement as if he were sliting his throat. He finally spoke in his deep, Alto voice.

"The stab was too great in the chest region and reached his heart. I'm very sorry for your loss." He bowed and left.

The shock was too great so all the hosts went into their cars outside and cried to heart's content. Even Kyouya, who mistakenly left his window open had shed a few water droplets. Mori and Hunny were the first to leave in their shiny, sleek, black Ford. Next it was Haruhi who wiped her eyes, clutched the leather steering wheel of her sky blue Volkswagon, which her father gave to her for a housewarming gift, and drove off. The pain of losing a dear friend pained her, especially after she refused to accept his feelings towards her. The rest just left sooner or later. Kyouya in his black Subaru, Tamaki in his red convertable, and after 34 more minutes of hysterical hicupps, snuffs, sobbing, and crying, Kaoru drove off in his white Toyota.

Kaoru now sobbed everyday now, before the funeral, after it, and during it. Anything that reminded him of Hikaru made him burst into tears. Hikaru's house, the silver Toyota in Hikaru's driveway, Hikaru's framed picture of himself and Kaoru when they had just graduated in their gowns, Hikaru's lucky hat, and remembering Hikaru was so painful. Kaoru even thought about suicide once. He thought about Hikaru in everything too. His college work, in his sleep, going to college, Ouran University. It hurt Kaoru that his twin went to the same college of the same school they went to. It was so much pain to bear. Especially the funeral.

_Hikaru's coffin was decorated with all sorts of flowers. Lilles, daisies, dandelions, fuschias, but only one forget-me-not. Kaoru put that there so when Hikaru flies up to the sky, he won't forget Kaoru. Tamaki went up the stairs to the podium, his black blazer and slacks didn't suit his cheerful attitude. He wore a pair of black dress shoes, a black dress shirt, and tie under. His eyes were stung with sadness and regret, he had taken Hikaru's crush._

_"Hikaru Hitachiin was a very dear friend to me and when I say that, I mean it. We had our times when I was teased and he just stood there, mischeviousness in his voice and on his face. He always knew how to make someone acknowledge him, whether they wanted to or not. I know that me and my dearest best friends will definitely miss him. But one day, we will smile, knowing that he is watching us, up in the great blue sky._

_"Thank you for your time," Tamaki bowed his head and walked off the stage. For once he wasn't acting like a fool or was being a fool. He actually looked professional and collected, so out of character._

_Soon, Hikaru's coffin was lowered into the ground by 7 males. Tamaki, Mori, Hunny, Kyouya and three random guys from the audience. Kaoru was too heart-broken to do it and Haruhi had revealed that she wasn't a boy and girls to put the coffin in wasn't recommended. Kaoru reached his hand out to the direction of the coffin, clawing at the air as if it had taken something away from him. It did, not the air, but something was taken away. Kaoru's dearest person._

_Kaoru sobbed some more as the men covered the hole up. Kaoru stood and ran for it, Haruhi quit comforting him and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to his seat. In the audience he saw may people sobbing, especially his mother, shaking their head with sorrow, many eyes red or pink from sobbing, heads covered by tissues to mask their hideous appearance. Kaoru went home that day, knowing that he never really got to say good-bye to Hikaru._

Kaoru sniffed at the sorrowful memory and said something.

"I will never, ever let someone into my world except the host club." He whispered to himself. "It will just kill me inside to see them go..."

~O~

**Yes, this is very cruel... Don't take it wrong, I love Hikaru. I just wanted a good plot that would capture the readers. Anyway, please review. I take anonymous ones. Make it constructive. Also, I don't own Ouran in any way. Support me to become a Beta-reader!**

**[Chocola]**


	2. Chapter 1

**A Flake of Hope**

~O~

**Man, I love you all! You all sent 4 reviews in total! I love you man/woman! You made my day! I don't own Ouran, if I did, I wouldn't waste my time writing a fanfiction instead of making a second season. Constructive reviews and flames accepted. Full opinion please.**

**Sorry for guys who weren't expecting an OC, I forgot the whole storyline while writing the summary... -_-'**

**[Chocola]**

~O~

Kaoru woke up, sniffling with dried tears on his cheeks. He sighed and growled at the thought of going to college. Nevertheless, he stood up and glanced over to his framed picture of Hikaru and Kaoru, in their white graduating gowns and cap. Kaoru looked and sighed in sorrow.

"Hikaru..." he murmured. Kaoru yawned and rubbed his crusty eyes, he rested his chin in the palm of his hand looked around the room in boredom. He still couldn't accept that his would never breath upon the planet, laugh on it, smile on it, not even stand on it again. Even worse, he would also never come home to his little brother. He stood up and left his house wearing a simple outfit. Jeans, a red sleeveless t-shirt, a red and white checkered over shirt, and white Nikes.

He started the ignition and yawned again, restless from his endless cries out to Hikaru last slumber. Kaoru was emotionally and physically a mess. His eyes had dark circles under them, his usually welcoming/normal smile was replaced by a scowling frown, his posture was like he was trying to lean of the tower of Pisa, his head ached out terrifying dreams, and his whole demeanor said: 'Don't talk to me, I won't hear you anyway.' Every night Kaoru was crying out longing moans and yells, all directed to Hikaru.

Kaoru just wanted to jump off a cliff into the ocean with bricks tied to his hands and feet, and maybe his waist too. Suicide was looking like a pretty good option right then, at least he'd see Hikaru's face. Kaoru sighed and massaged his temples with his middle and forefinger.

Right now he was spurting with envy. The new student in his class: Mimono Sasuto. She already had the class, Kaoru an exception, and teachers under her charm. She always had a warm smile on. Her chocolate-colored long and curly pigtails bounced with every laugh, which was a lot. Her indigo-purple eyes showed love, care, and a sickening affection to everyone she saw. Her unblemished skin got goosebumps when excited, which again, was a lot. She was cheerful and always tried to make the best of everything. She sickened Kaoru with her very presence which usually got everyone lightened up and happy. She loved school, any kind. She dazes in class but yet gets pretty decent grades. And from glancing at her in lunch, Kaoru's point of view was that she was gluttonous but she never got any more skinny or fat. [A/N: If you hate her so much why do you think about her?]

Kaoru's train of thought was thrown away when an adjacent car started honking on full throttle. Kaoru's Toyota barely missed, it swerved around and Kaoru stepped on the break pedal and the car stopped. It see-sawed once and parked. Kaoru rested his head on the black leather steering wheel and let his boiling blood, from adrenaline and excitement, cool down. His breathing was cracking and had gaps, so that's probably how Hikaru felt when he was murdered. Adrenaline.

"I-I could have died..." Kaoru narrowed his eyes. He could have gone to heaven, he could have met up with Hikaru. He could have if he didn't swerve his car. He could have, he _could _have.

Kaoru sighed a crackling sigh and felt as if he was doing that a hundred times a day.

* * *

Kaoru sighed in anger as he waited for the same girl he despised. Mimono Sasuto. She had chosen to live in the dorms, unlike Kaoru, and their sensei had ordered him to deliver Mimono's books she left in class yesterday. How troublesome it was. Kaoru just stood there, glaring at the door, and prayed that hopefully no boy he knew would see him, but it was highly unlikely. Going into the girls' dormitory was strictly forbidden from 12 midnight to 9 AM but their sensei had granted him special permission. Kaoru scowled, put the trigonometry books down and knocked again, louder and harder. He probably woke up every girl in the corridor.

Finally, a girl with disheveled, tangled brown hair came out while rubbing her indigo eyes. She seemed tired and didn't get enough sleep last night obviously. She smiled slightly as her blurred sight revealed a red head with golden-amber eyes. Kaoru seemed to be holding trigonometry and calculusbooks. Kaoru looked away and blushed, she was only wearing a peach tank top and striped pajama bottoms. Her pants were loosely worn so Kaoru could see a little portion of her pan~ties~ She was oblivious of this though.

_Why can't she be a proper girl and wear more public clothes! _Kaoru thought. Kaoru could feel more heat rise up to his cheeks. Mimono didn't notice it.

Boy, Mimono lived up to her name: Mimono literally meant 'a sight to see' or 'beautiful sights'. Kaoru shoved the books into her arms and looked away outside the wide windows that scurried down the hallway [like Ouran's halls], light shining through and birds' whistling ringing through his head. "Your books you left in homeroom yesterday," he stated. Mimono smiled gratefully, the boy who usually didn't give her a second glance was delivering her books on his own time. She was filled with happiness, she tended to do that.

"Thanks, Kaoru-kun," she replied. Kaoru's cheeks probably couldn't turn more pink. He then cringed at his new name. He shrugged and didn't say anything. He jogged down the corridor and when he was out of the distance, he slouched against a wall and breathed deeply. He hadn't inhaled or exhaled since he saw her, he was surprised that he hadn't turned purple... Or did he and she didn't notice?

Mimono walked back inside and smiled to herself.

* * *

Ever since that book situation Mimono had never left Kaoru alone and talked to him at least 5 hours of the college day in total. Kaoru had never told her to leave him alone though, but he didn't look like he enjoyed it either. Then, came a day when Mimono told Kaoru something.

"Hey Kaoru-kun, we're going to the beach!" By 'we' she didn't mean her and fellow female classmates but him too.

~O~

**I really don't like this chapter much, it was short and rushed but I will give you all fan-service next time. To the beach!**

~O~


End file.
